


The Fallen King of Honor

by cheshireArcher



Category: A Bloody Field By Shrewsbury, Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: After the battle, Angst, Best Friends, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: The Battle of Shrewsbury is over. Douglas now has to face the hardest day of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to me after suggesting it to a friend. I'm sorry.
> 
> ( _A Bloody Field By Shrewsbury_ by Edith Pargeter is really quite good, it's about Hotspur and also Hal and it has a couple nice moments with Hotspur and Douglas being bros. I mention a particular scene from it in here.)
> 
> ...I write a lot about grief don't I.
> 
> Also, my friend Planet_Plantagenet drew some art inspired by this story! http://star-kwafie.deviantart.com/art/Shrewsbury-redux-662242870

Douglas found the corpse of his best friend in the field where he had fallen in all the chaos of battle. He knelt down, knowing there was no way Hotspur had survived, but he wanted to look at his friend anyway. Douglas didn't know whether he wanted to get sick or cry as he scooped up the body. Harry was smaller than him, and therefore portable. Some times to piss him off or when he was being especially obnoxious Douglas would pick him up, ranting and all. Now Hotspur was limp and bloody and his face- oh God his face. The arrow would have killed him instantly, at least he didn't have to suffer. Douglas had cut it out before picking him up and he tried to avoid looking at his best friend's once handsome face. He'd lost an eye at Holmidon the year before, before they became friends and sworn brothers. He noted through the tears forming in his good eye that the arrow had pierced Hotspur's other eye. At least they mirrored each other.

How was he supposed to go on now? The battle was lost, and without Hotspur there was no way they could win the war. It was over. Hotspur had kept him from being taken by the king once, but now Douglas was alone. Somehow alone as he carried the body of his best friend across the field. There were others cleaning up the dead and wounded around him but all that mattered to him was the one in his arms.

Hotspur had made Douglas promise that if he didn't make it home, Douglas was to tell Kate that he loved her, and kiss the children for him. At the time, Douglas hadn't seen that as a possibility, he was sure Hotspur would go home, even if they lost, and he'd tell Kate himself. How was he supposed to tell Kate what had happened? He didn't want to, but at the same time who else could deliver the news. He knew how much Hotspur and Kate loved each other. Kate didn't deserve this.

He felt Hotspur beginning to slip and he caught him just in time. He swung one limp arm over his shoulder, wishing Hotspur were just unconscious. Him almost dropping a passed-out Hotspur would have been funny. He kissed Hotspur's forehead, not minding how it was crusted with blood and dirt. Douglas was already bloody and a mess, what did it matter now.

He lay Hotspur down on the ground finally, behind their lines. Lady came running over, hoping to see her master, but stopping in her tracks when she smelled death. She whined and it sounded like she was crying. 

"I know," Douglas whispered as Lady nuzzled Hotspur's hand. "I'm sorry." Lady lay down and looked the saddest he'd ever seen a dog be. 

Douglas had found Percy's sword when he picked him up, now he lay it on his chest and folded his hands over it. He looked like the king of honor he was. 

"Goodbye, my friend."


End file.
